Pallet Town
Ah, Pallet town. Normally the first place you go when you're introduced to Pokemon/Nuzlocke. This page will be a handy-dandy guide to this town and the few secrets with-in. Red's/Your House As soon as Professor Oak stops flapping his gums and you name yourself and your rival, you are put straight into your room with your character supposedly playing a game on your SNES/Gamecube (in Generation I and Generation III, respectively). The first thing you should see is the computer in the top left corner. Go to it and withdraw the Potion (this should help you against your first battle if you find yourself in a pickle). After that, go downstairs to find your 'supporting' mother (who will heal your Pokémon once you get your starter) watching TV. After hearing her words of wisdom, step outside into the light. Pallet Town After stepping outside, talk to the surrounding people to learn about stuff in the game. Then, go to the top of the town and try to walk through the grass. This will trigger Professor Oak to run up to you and tell you to go to his house. After a small walk cycle, you'll enter Oak's lab, where you'll meet your Rival. Oak will either ask you to choose one of three Pokémon (R/B, FR/LG) or he will give you Pikachu (Yellow). Your rival will pick the one that has a type advantage against yours, or he'll pick an Eevee in Yellow. When you try to leave, he'll challenge you to your first battle. Rival Battle #1 Since you've obviously never been in a battle before, Oak will tell you the basics -- but only if you decide to listen to him. Jokes aside, this battle is piss easy. Just spam Tackle/Scratch, or, if you're feeling fancy, you can weaken your rival's Pokémon's defenses and then go in for the kill. The only way to white out is for your rival to get a lucky critical hit two times in a row, but even then, you can just use the Potion you got earlier. Win, and you'll get some money. Your starter should also level up. Pallet Town, continued After the battle, you can feel free to either explore Pallet Town or go up to Route 1 and continue your great adventure. Later, after coming back to deliver the parcel to Oak (jeez, spoilers!) you'll get a Pokédex and 5 Poké Balls for catching some more Pokémon. After receiving the Pokédex, your rival will tell you not to ask his sister for a Town Map like the little brat that he is. He will leave shortly after, and you can go to his house and ask his sister for a town map. Feel that? That's power! Once you leave, there is no real reason to go back to Pallet Town. After you've defeated Koga and gotten HM03 Surf, you can take a shortcut to Cinnabar island by surfing to the south if you don't want to deal with the Seafoam Islands, but other than that there's nothing here anymore. Possible Catches 'Fishing:' Red & Blue Old Rod: Magikarp(100%). Good Rod: Poliwag(50%) and Goldeen(50%). Super Rod: Poliwag(50%) and Tentacool(50%) Yellow Old Rod: Magikarp(100%). Good Rod: Poliwag(50%) and Goldeen(50%). Super Rod: Tentacool(40%) and Staryu(60%). FireRed Old Rod: Magikarp(100%). Good Rod: Horsea(60%), Krabby(20%) and Magikarp(20%). Super Rod: Shellder(40%), Horsea(40%), Gyarados(15%), Seadra(4%) and Psyduck(1%). LeafGreen Old Rod: Magikarp(100%). Good Rod: Horsea(20%), Krabby(60%) and Magikarp(20%). Super Rod: Krabby(40%), Staryu(40%), Gyarados(15%), Kingler(4%) and Slowpoke(1%). 'Surfing:' Red, Blue and Yellow: None. FireRed and LeafGreen: Tentacool(100%). References http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pallet_Town Gallery Red's House FR&LF.png|Red's House in FR/LG Professor Oak's Lab FRLG.png|Professor Oak's Lab in FR/LG Pallet Town FRLG.png|Pallet Town in FR/LG Professor Oak's Lab RBY.jpg|Professor Oak's Lab in R/B/Y Pallet Town R&B&Y.png|Pallet Town in R/B/Y Category:Kanto Category:Cities/Towns Category:Areas Category:Towns with Water Catches